


Demon Above

by NikkiBats



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Injury, Demon Hwang Hyunjin, Gen, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentions of Blood, Mild Gore, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiBats/pseuds/NikkiBats
Summary: All Jisung was trying to do was walk around at night to get his body tired enough to sleep. But now he's trying to figure out if reality is what it seems.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Demon Above

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is based on an edit of psycho hyunjin. As one does with anything like that, my friend just sent it to me and here we are. I'll figure out how to link it somehow in the future since I'm new here and nothing makes sense yet lol
> 
> Slight trigger warning for blood, knives, and/or daggers. Nothing major to me but never not worth writing it down in case it's too much for someone else

Jisung had been wandering around the city for what was probably hours at this point trying to get his insomnia to quiet down. It was well past 3 am and the streets were wet from the persistent light rain that has been hanging in the air since he left his shared apartment. He only realized how long he had been out when lightning started to spread in the horizon, showing the size of the clouds looming closer.

 _Chan will be worried if I’m not home soon_ , Jisung musing looking up at the sky again. A flash of light in the clouds right above him really put his ass into gear. It might not be pouring on him, but the storm was definitely raging and ready to break.

City lights were reflecting on the sidewalk as he finally got to the park next to the apartment complex. The park was dark, the streetlights that line the paths were completely turned off. Only the lights of the fountain in the middle were on, casting an eerie, turquoise glow onto the park. Jisung might be tired but he’s not stupid enough to pause and think about it; he’s not even dumb enough to take his normal shortcut through the park and around the now cursed fountain.

And all would have been fine if it doesn’t start to snow of all things. It wasn’t even that cold. Jisung could still feel his cheeks and his fingers even without gloves. The rain had stopped too. Only the fluffy white snowflakes were floating in the air.

 _Wait, these are feathers_. Jisung was wide awake again. The hair on his arm stood on end when another bolt of lightning lit up the park. Hidden in the darkness had been a body, seemingly dead on the ground right in front of the fountain. And in the brief look he had been granted, Jisung’s panic began to rise in his throat at the thought of a murdered person this close to his home.

“Oh my god,” Jisung wheezed, completely ignoring his gut instinct to run away and ran toward the shadow on the ground. Sliding through a puddle on his knees, he got to the figure and grabbed their shoulder hoping to see some movement or a noise or anything lifelike. Only the person wasn’t a person.

Jisung screamed before pushing the creature away and slipping down the two steps that surrounded the fountain. There wasn’t a face but rather a boney mask covering most of its head and a horrid mouth hanging open, pointed teeth shining in the blue light of the fountain. Where eyes would have been there are gouge marks, as if something had tried to make eyes for it. The pale brown robes that covered its body had blood staining them in patches with stabs and slashes cutting the fabric like talons of a massive hawk.

“Don’t stare too long, it’ll get happy,” a voice said, the mirth in its tone tangible. A man was crouching on the rim of the fountain. How Jisung hadn’t noticed him, he will never know.

There was a real man staring down at him. With very real black wings. He had blonde hair that was just on the side of too long, blocking his eyes partly since his gaze was down on Jisung. His eyes might have been red for all Jisung could tell before they turned nearly black in the poor lighting. A rosary was hanging from his bone-white fist that rested on one of his knees; the blood dripping down into the water staining the fountain practically black. His black shirt revealing just enough of his ghostly chest for Jisung to know he could completely crush him if he wanted to. He had a leather garter belt attached to one of his legs with an intricate dagger hanging on the outside of his leg. It glittered in the light as he stood up and water dripped from his hand that had rested in the water. Jisung couldn’t move.

“Angels always want attention.” The man almost growled as he came to stand over the creature on the ground. The dagger was pulled from its sheath and the man grabbed the robe that covered the creature. Before the dagger could be moved into a lethal position, Jisung acted.

“Stop! You can’t just kill him!” Jisung was crumpled on the concrete, his hand outstretched as if he was allowed to touch the black wings in front of him.

Dark eyes turned to him very quickly. The dagger didn’t move from its position pointed at the creature’s throat. The man’s eyes were definitely some form of red as Jisung kept up with his glare.

“And why not? You can see how horrifying it is can you not?” the man demanded. Jisung only pulled his hand back into his chest and averted his eyes. His legs felt like jelly curled under his body. Looking at the two otherworldly people before him proved that he was powerless to anything the man would not want with him.

“What’s your name? Since you are so interested in our affairs.” Jisung stared and completely froze. There is no reason, absolutely none, to give your name to a person that is standing over an angel in a position to kill it. But he waited too long, the demon righted himself to face Jisung’s shaking form. The fear coursing through his veins might never disappear.

“I asked for your name,” the creature let its wings out slightly making its form even more formidable. “The angel here will never be able to hear you, so you won’t be harmed.”

Jisung let out a squeak instead of an answer that seemed to make the demon giggle. “I-I’m Jisung. And you?” his voice was nearly completely gone, barely above a whisper.

“How cute,” the demon smiled. “Now if you know my name, you’ll be in real danger.”

The demon turned back to the angel beneath him. The knife was pushed harder into the angel’s throat, drawing a thin line of black blood. “Stop,” Jisung was crying at this point, out of terror. This was beyond him, these were two supernatural creatures that battle good versus evil on the universal scale.

“Be a good person some other day, when I’m not trying to do my masters bidding.” The demon flipped his dagger in his fingers until he held it toward the angel’s chest. “And when you see Him, say Hyunjin had a good time with His favorite.” The demon drawled the end of the sentence, a heavy smirk on his lips.

The last thing Jisung saw before lightning struck the two on the ground was the dagger plunging deep into the chest of the angel. No sound came out of the creature, no noise followed the lightning strike. The streetlights flickered back to life as Jisung tried to bring his breathing back to normal. The two were gone from existence as the rain finally came pounding down onto his shaking form. And he was left reeling at the fact that angels and demons exist. Or that he finally lost his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> so i found the link and i think i figured its out so here’s the edit if you want it:
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/JFG8p3p/


End file.
